


Un monstre pour les autres, un héros pour elle

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, Incestuous feelings, Short, Siblings, before the season 3, de Martel Siblings, i think
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Je me moque d'être perçu comme un monstre, un homme froid, arrogant et cruel, bien au contraire, cela m'arrange, plus les autres vampires me craignent, et moins ils osent s'attaquer à moi.





	Un monstre pour les autres, un héros pour elle

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de The Originals est à Julie Plec.

Je me moque d'être perçu comme un monstre, un homme froid, arrogant et cruel, bien au contraire, cela m'arrange, plus les autres vampires me craignent, et moins ils osent s'attaquer à moi. La simple évocation de mon nom les découragent et ils préfèrent se tenir loin de mon chemin. Moi, Tristan de Martel, n'ai peur de personne en dehors des originels, je suis avec ma petite sœur Aurora, et Lucien Castle, un de nos anciens serviteurs, l'un des plus vieux vampires au monde. Seule la famille Mikaelson est un peu plus âgée et plus puissante que nous...

Plus pour longtemps, le Strix, l'organisation que je dirige et moi-même cherchons un moyen de les éliminer mais sans mourir avec eux, puisque les vampires sont liés à leur créateur. Je consacre une très grande partie de mon temps à ce projet, délaissant ma cadette, et l'abandonnant à divers endroits afin qu'elle se fasse soigner. 

Rory est la personne que je chéris le plus sur cette terre, pour certains je l'aime un peu trop, et pas forcément de la manière dont un frère doit aimer sa sœur. Ils sont tous ignorants, ils ne savent pas ce que nous avons traversé tous les deux en plus de mille ans d'existence. Elle est celle que j'adore plus que ma propre vie, celle sur qui j'ai veillé depuis qu'elle est née, celle pour qui j'étais le modèle lorsque nous étions enfants. J'étais son héros, celui qui chassait ses vilains cauchemars et qui l'aidait à faire de paisibles songes. 

Elle est ma seule faiblesse, la seule à avoir de l'importance à mes yeux, et sa sécurité et son bonheur sont ce pourquoi je vis, et si je veux autant me débarrasser des Mikaelson c'est parce que deux d'entre eux ont joué avec l'esprit et le cœur de ma petite sœur chérie, et c'est quelque chose que je ne vais sûrement pas pardonner. Quiconque s'en prend à elle le paie très cher, et ces deux-là le paieront de leur vie. 

Une fois qu'ils seront morts, tous morts, tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir me la prendre, je ne la quitterai plus jamais, nous resterons ensemble, tout le temps, et nous régnerons sur ce nouveau monde. Moi le comte Tristan de Martel et elle la comtesse Aurora de Martel, seront les souverains suprêmes de la nuit. Je lui dédierai toute ma vie, et plus un seul jour elle ne sera triste ou malheureuse, et elle réalisera que je suis le seul homme dont elle a besoin pour être comblée.


End file.
